


Sugar Mama: an Olicity conversation

by bazmoaked



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow Talk, season 4 A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazmoaked/pseuds/bazmoaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oliver has a sugar mama!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Mama: an Olicity conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke. The kind of craziness that passes through your mind at 5am when you can't sleep... Well, my english is a mess, but I couldn't help to share this "dialogue" here. I didn't develop the scene and just put the lines, cause after all, as I said: it’s just a joke.
> 
> xx

_(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)_

– Felicity, time to wake up!

– Nop. 

– Baby, you have to work!

– Just another five minutes, please.

– As much as I want to let you sleep, I need my sugar mama!

– So you’re with me just because of the money?

– Oh, baby, of course I’m not with you just because of money. The sex is pretty great too!

  
– Now I’m so not waking up!

– I think you’re already up…

– Grrr.

– Well, we’ve been sleeping together for months and you don’t usually talk in your sleep—

– Oliver, I never thought I would be the one saying this, but… Shut up!

 


End file.
